


Heaven when I'm with you

by Loasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, I didn't tag the side ships because they're not actually important, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, There is talk of sex and blowjobs but not the actual thing, it's a little spicy but there's no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loasa/pseuds/Loasa
Summary: Everyone is done with Chan and Woojin pining for each other so Jisung and Seungmin decide to set them up to play "Seven Minutes in heaven." Little do they know that they've been dating for a while but just haven't told anyone. But who are Woojin and Chan to refuse the chance to make out with each other in a closet?





	Heaven when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I was looking for a story of literally just woochan making out and couldn't find any soo I made it myself. This is 1k of seungsung matchmaking and 2.2k of woochan making out in a closet :D I hope you guys will enjoy it, I may or may not have channeled my frustration about not having been kissed in two years into this :) Kudos and comments would really really be appreciated!
> 
> (ps: please don't think about the logistics of the room they are in too closely because i'm still not sure if it is a closet or a small room but you get the general idea, right?)

The night after Jeongin and Minho had finally finished exams as well, all nine boys gathered in Minho and Felix's flat to have a little get-together for the first time since exams had started. By the time it was quarter past twelve everyone was pleasantly buzzed. “I can’t believe we’re done with exams for the year,“ Seungmin sighed. Jisung next to him threw his head back against the couch: “Freedom at last!” 

Seungmin looked around the room and said: “I’ll miss everyone though.” Jisung snorted: “Oh please we’ll be back on campus in eight weeks. You’ll survive not seeing the two of them for that long.” 

Seungmin shot up. “Be quiet,” he hissed. “And I said I’d miss everyone, didn’t I?” “Yeah, but that was the most obvious lie ever. Why don’t you just talk to them?” “I talk to them all the time!” 

Jisung rolled his eyes: “Yeah, but just as friends and you never show them you would be open to anything more.” “Look, I don’t even know if either Hyunjin or Jeongin likes me like that, much less both of them. Besides, you’re one to talk, the way you pine after Minho is pretty funny. You’re almost as bad as Chan and Woojin.” 

Jisung snorted: “I’m definitely not as bad as those two. When they look at each other when they think no one else is looking you can literally see the heart eyes, it’s so cute it’s almost disgusting.” 

Seungmin laughed: “I can’t believe neither of them have made a move yet, they’ve been dancing around each other for such a long time now. It’s honestly ridiculous.” Jisung hummed in agreement. 

Suddenly his head whipped up and he said: “Seven minutes in heaven.” Seungmin jumped a little at the sudden outburst: “Excuse me?” “We should get them to play seven minutes in heaven!” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes: “That’s so stupid, why would being locked in a dark room make any difference?” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows: “The dark makes anonymous, maybe they will stop being stupid and will just let their bodies do what they both so obviously want.” 

Seungmin thought for a second. Then he sighed and said: “Fine, I’m bored anyways, but if this makes everything terrible I’m blaming it all on you.” “Don’t worry, I’ve got a good feeling about this,” Jisung said and got up to get the others. “Well, that’s what you said about that wasabi cheesecake,” Seungmin yelled after him but there was no stopping Jisung anymore. 

Within two minutes he had gathered their friends in the living room and found a bottle that was now placed in the middle of the circle they had formed. 

Felix sounded as confused as everyone felt when he asked: “Jisung, what is going on?” “Well,” the other boy replied, “I’m glad you asked. We’re playing seven minutes in heaven.”

“What!” Changbin shouted. Hyunjin seemed to have choked on something and was being whacked on the back by Chan. “Jisungie, why?”, Woojin sounded slightly exasperated. 

“Why not? We’re done with exams and we haven’t done anything fun in a while!” Everyone looked at him with expressions ranging from kind of skeptical (Minho) to like he was absolutely insane (Felix). 

Seungmin couldn’t believe he eve he was going along with this dumb plan. He sighed and said: “Sure, why not. It’s not like we’ve got anything better to do.” He kept his eyes firmly on Jisung so he wouldn’t accidentally look at certain people. 

Unfortunately that made him miss how two heads snapped up to stare at him. Jeongin and Hyunjin exchanged a quick look and the older eyes took a glimmer when he turned back to Seungmin and said: “Yeah I’m in. Innie?” Their youngest nodded quickly although there was quite a noticeable blush on his cheeks. 

Minho rolled his eyes and said “Yeah, whatever.” He didn’t miss the blinding smile Jisung threw at him and if his heart beat a little faster because of that, it was nobody’s business. 

Jisung turned to the last four: “Come on guys, pleaaase?” He blinked his eyes cutely and Changbin made a disgusted noise: “I’ll play as long as long as you stop doing that.” Felix giggled and said: “Yeah fine, I’m in.” 

Everyone looked at the two oldest in their group. Chan nibbled at his bottom lip and looked kind of nervous. Woojin was watching him. Then Chan sighed and said: “I don’t want to ruin the fun, so yeah, I’ll play as well.” Jisung beamed at him. 

Woojin shrugged and said: “I can’t be the only one not playing so I guess I don’t really have a choice.” ”Great!” Jisung shoved the bottle into Woojin’s hands, “As the oldest, you can start.” 

Woojin sighed, set the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. Everyone watched it turn and when it slowed down Jisung’s hand suddenly shot out. 

Before anyone could react, Jisung had not only stopped the bottle but turned it so it pointed to Chan. Then he looked up and said innocently: “Oops.” 

Woojin’s eyes flickered to Chan and he frowned: “Jisung, what-“ Seungmin interrupted him: “Oh look, it seems like you and Chan have to do seven minutes in heaven now, what a strange coincidence.” 

He got up and started pulling a very confused Woojin with him out of the room. The others had caught on to what Jisung and Seungmin were trying to do. 

Minho had a shit-eating grin on his face when he hauled Chan up and with the help of Hyunjin dragged him towards the small dark room Seungmin had shoved Woojin into. They unceremoniously pushed him in as well and quickly shut the door. 

While Jisung was locking the door the others were exchanging high fives. “That was an amazing plan, Seungminnie!” Hyunjin said. Seungmin tried to look as unaffected as possible and said: “Well it was mostly Jisung’s, to be honest.” Changbin had a rather evil grin on his face: “Let’s see what happens when they come back out.”

Chan heard the door lock and Jisung yelling “Enjoy” and then him and the others walked away. There was a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds until Woojin coughed and said: “It’s really dark in here” Chan chuckled: “Yeah, I literally can’t see you.” There was another silence. 

Then Woojin hesitantly said: “Channie, are you mad?” Chan‘s head snapped up to stare at the dark where he assumed Woojin’s face was. “Mad? No, why would I be mad?” “Because they locked us in here together and we haven’t told anyone so you don’t want to be in here with me?” Woojin’s voiced turned questioning in the last bit. 

Chan shook his head although his boyfriend couldn’t see him: “No, no, Jinnie, I’m definitely not mad!” He chuckled. “I’m actually pretty grateful because we’ve hardly had a quiet minute to ourselves since exams started.” 

It was true: in the past couple of weeks actual dates had been replaced by study dates which basically just meant that they were studying next to each other for a few hours and then would part with a quick kiss. 

Chan shuffled closer to the older boy so that he wouldn’t get startled when he reached out. When his hands found Woojin’s chest the other still flinched but relaxed immediately. Woojin reached out to touch Chan as well. When he had found his waist he pulled the smaller man closer until they stood chest to chest. 

Suddenly there was a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. “I’m sorry we haven’t really seen each other,” Woojin mumbled. “No love, it’s not your fault, we both decided that we had to concentrate on exams!” Chan’s hands slid up to cup Woojin’s cheeks. “Still missed you though”, he whispered. 

Instead of answering Woojin placed a hand on Chan’s neck to be able to navigate better but still kind of missed Chan’s mouth when he leaned down to kiss him. Their noses bumped and Chan giggled. “Shut up,” Woojin murmured but Chan could hear the smile in his voice. He tried again and this time Woojin’s lips met Chan’s. 

Chan’s whole body seemed to relax at the contact and he let out a quiet sigh. Woojin pulled back after a few seconds to place a few little kisses on Chan’s full bottom lip. Chan hummed in satisfaction and was perfectly happy to just let himself be kissed by his beautiful boyfriend.

He felt like he had forgotten how sensitive his lips were because when Woojin started nipping at his lip with his teeth between kisses he felt warm pleasure tingle through him. When the nips turned into gentle bites that were immediately soothed by more soft kisses he couldn’t hold back a quiet moan. 

Woojin pulled back and Chan could hear the smugness in his voice when he said: “Baby, I haven’t even done anything, I’ve only kissed you a little.” Chan was getting more than a bit frustrated: “Yeah well, I’ve been practically Woojin-deprived for three weeks now, cut me some slack, would you.” 

Then he pulled Woojin down again to kiss him properly. He ran his tongue across Woojin’s lower lip and the older willingly opened his mouth. Chan decided to tease him a little with quick licks into his mouth. 

Chan could tell his boyfriend was getting more and more agitated by the way the hand that rested on his hip subconsciously tightened further and further, but he still didn’t make a sound. Determined to make him snap, Chan touched his tongue to his boyfriend’s and quickly pulled back again. When Woojin tried to chase him he lightly scratched the back of his neck the way he knew the other loved. 

And sure enough, Woojin made a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl and began pushing Chan backwards. The younger stumbled for a second but Woojin’s hand on his hip steadied him. He was gently pushed until his back hit the wall. 

When he felt Woojin crowd him in by placing his arms on both side of his face, Chan couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. Woojin pulled back and Chan smugly noted that his breathing was as laboured as Chan’s own. 

The older boy whispered: “God, I’ve missed you so much, which is crazy because we saw each other every day but I’ve missed having you this close and being able to touch you and the small sounds you make when I make you feel good and-“ 

Chan’s arms around hin tightened and he cut him off with gentle kiss. “Me too love, I’ve missed you too. Sometimes having you next to me when we studied was really hard because usually I know that I can kiss and hold you in the evening or at least the day after.” 

Then Chan’s voice turned huskier: “I would look at you and imagine just dragging you out of your chair to press you against the wall or a goddamn book shelf and kiss you the way I was wanting to.” Woojin almost choked and was glad that it was pitch black around them so Chan couldn’t see him blushing. 

Quietly he replied: “I wanted the same, it was worst on the days when you wore my hoodies. I didn’t just want to drag you around the next corner but back home to your bed and take that hoodie right off of you.” 

Chan was quiet for a second. Then he said: “Fuck it.” 

Woojin let out a startled laugh. “What?” “I don’t want to hide it from the others anymore. I know it was my idea and that I said I don’t want to tell the others to not make the group dynamics weird but I don’t care anymore.” 

“Channie, are you sure, we’ve been hiding this for almost a year now because you thought it was better that way.” “I know what I said but I also know that you never really wanted that. About the group, I think they have figured it out or at least have a hunch, otherwise they wouldn’t have locked us in here.” 

Chan took a deep breath. He wished he could see Woojin’s eyes so he would be able to see the other’s emotions. Instead, he asked: “What do you think?” Expecting an answer, Chan was not prepared for the soft lips on his. 

Before Chan could even start kissing him back properly Woojin had pulled away again and Chan tried his best not to whine. Woojin was still close to his face when he murmured: “Are you sure? You don’t have to do it just because you know that I wouldn’t mind telling everyone.” 

Chan’s reached up to gently caress Woojin’s cheek. He felt the older nuzzle into his hand and felt his chest squeeze with fondness and love for the boy in front of him. 

He replied: “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and like I said, I’m pretty sure the others are suspicious anyways. Besides, I really want to drag you right out of this closet to your room because we haven’t had sex in three weeks and I feel like I might die if I don’t get to touch you within the next hour after you’ve kissed me like this.” 

Woojin laughed: “Well, an hour seems like quite a while to go.” He leaned closer and Chan felt Woojin say the next word against his lips: “Let me see if I can make the wait a little more interesting.”

He crashed their lips together. Woojin controlled the kiss from the go and Chan was more than happy to let the older lead. He willingly let his mouth fall open when Woojin cupped his jaw and pressed Chan closer against the wall. 

Chan felt slightly overwhelmed: he felt crowded in by the taller man, but the good kind, the kind of crowded in that made his blood rush a bit faster and his kisses just a little more desperate. He could feel Woojin’s hard muscles pressing into him and the hand that wasn’t stroking his jaw was on his hip trying to bring him as close as possible.

Their kiss was heated and passionate and Chan was trying very hard to keep his composure. Then Woojin moved his hand from Chan’s hip and hastily pulled Chan’s shirt loose from where it was tucked into his pants and slipped it under Chan’s shirt to stroke his waist. Woojin trailed kisses down his jaw and started kissing his neck and Chan knew he was in trouble. 

Over the course of the months they’ve been together Woojin had figured out exactly what he needed to do to reduce Chan to a moaning mess. The light kisses he placed on Chan’s neck were already enough to raise goosebumps along Chan’s body and while the circles Woojin rubbed into the skin of Chan’s waist were probably meant to be soothing, were they having the opposite effect. 

Chan couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this riled up just from some kisses. Then Woojin's pecks started to turn into hot, open mouthed kisses and Chan was about ready to lose it. 

He was biting his lip trying not to moan out loud because he was still aware that all of their friends were sitting one room over but his whole body felt like it was on fire and when Woojin shifted his body a little against Chan’s, the younger realised that he wasn’t the only one that was half hard in his pants. 

Then Woojin started sucking on Chan’s pulse point and he couldn’t stop the rather loud moan that flew out of his mouth. Reflexively the hand that Chan had had buried into Woojin’s hair tightened and pulled the older’s hair. Chan felt rather than heard the older groan against his neck where he was still sucking a hickey into Chan’s skin. 

“Woo,” Chan was panting. “Jinnie, babe, I think we have to stop.” Instead of answering Woojin pressed himself even closer to Chan and tightened his grip on Chan’s waist so possessively that the smaller man wanted to cry with a mixture of love and horniness. 

Acting opposite to his own words Chan pulled Woojin’s face closer to his neck: “I think the seven minutes will be over soon, we should try to at least look half decent when we get out of here.” 

Woojin gave one last hard suck to Chan’s pulse point which made the younger's knees wobble and a whine spill past his lips. Then he pulled back and simply hugged Chan close to him. Chan looped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

He could feel Woojin’s chest rise and fall rapidly against his own. After a few seconds the older chuckled and then said in a gravelly voice: “Fuck.” 

Now, Chan didn’t think of himself was a weak person but the heat that shot to his lower stomach at the sound his boyfriend being as affected by this as he was made his knees weak. “Shit Jin, how are you so good at this? I feel like a virgin again because I’m hard just from kissing you.” 

Woojin giggled at that and Chan’s heart squeezed again. How was it possible for this man to be so unbelievably hot one second and then downright adorable the next? 

He was going to pull Woojin down for a soft kiss when he heard noise outside the door. “Channie...” Woojin whispered and Chan could hear the insecurity in his voice. “It’s fine babe, I’ll do the talking. Just follow my lead.” 

Then the door was yanked open and they heard Jisung yell: “Well hello there!” Woojin grumbled at that light that shone into the room and ducked his head back into Chan’s neck and Chan squeezed his eyes shut for a second. 

Because of this neither of them saw the awestruck looks on their friends faces at finding their two oldest friends hugging against the wall of the closet. 

After a second Woojin pulled away from Chan and took a step back. Felix clapped his hands in front of this mouth in shock, while Jisung’s eyes had gotten about as big as a plate: not only was Woojin’s hair a complete mess but it looked like Chan’s shirt had been pulled from his pants. Both of their lips were suspiciously swollen and on top of all that was there an unmistakable red mark on Chan’s neck that would turn into a purple hickey in a few hours. 

Seungmin’s whispered “Holy shit” shook them all out of the shock they’d been in. Minho started crackling while Jeongin whined about how his eyes had been tainted and Jisung yelled: “I knew you two had a thing for each other!” 

Chan rolled his eyes but chuckled: “Yeah well, we’ve been dating since August but I haven’t really seen him in three weeks because of exams so if you would excuse us, I have a dick to suck.” 

Then he grabbed Woojin, who was blushing furiously at Chan’s direct words, and pulled him past their shocked friends straight out of the appartement. The slamming door shook all of them out of their stupor. 

“Holy shit,” Seungmin repeated. Jisung turned around to his friends: “Did that really just happen? Because that felt like a fever dream.” Felix’s eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he mumbled: “Oh my god, I can never look at them the same way ever again.” Changbin smiled broadly and punched Hyunjin in the shoulder: “Pay up idiot, I told you they would get their shit together and go on a date before the end of the year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a comment to tell me how I could improve uwu


End file.
